When will we meet?
by Angel9979
Summary: Two paths are destined to cross. Two people are meant to meet and fall in love. This is their story.


Hey everyone Angel9979 here with a new story. I know I still have other stories to update, but this was something I've been working on for a while now!

As a wee precaution, this isn't Taiora, now that doesn't mean I suddenly favour a different couple, I still love Taiora, but some of the fanfictions I've read feature Tai and Rei as a couple, plus I've read a wee bit of V-Tamer and I really like the thought of a TaiRei coupling so I thought I'd write a fanfiction about them.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this, any reviews about this story, whether they are positive or negative are fully appreciated so if you have a chance, please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or anything that is related to digimon.

* * *

It was over. After years of boring classes, time consuming homework, exhausting studying and difficult, mind boggling exams, school was over forever. Who knew what would come next for a certain bushy haired 18 year old. But Tai knew what he was going to study at Tokyo University; he was going to study Law with international relationships. Who would've thought that Tai of all people would go on to study something that didn't involve soccer! But then again, his adventures to the digital world had influenced and inspired him in his career path, and now that more and more children and adults were meeting their digimon partners, there was a need for a relationship to be built between the two separate worlds in order to maintain tranquillity and safety for both worlds.

Although many would've thought him lucky, Tai himself didn't feel that way. You see, Tai had never had a girlfriend, in fact, the only girl he had ever sort of loved was Sora, the girl he grew up with who happened to be one of his best friends, the girl who had currently been dating his other best friend Matt ever since the digidestined had defeated Malomyotismon. Although he was pretty heartbroken at the time, he was happy for his best friends and he knew that they would take care of each other. But still, Tai wanted to meet "the one" he wanted to find the right girl because everyone else was finding that special person, and yet he hadn't. He just wanted life to start happening, he wanted to meet a girl, fall in love and eventually marry her and have kids with her.

Tai pondered all this in his mind as he dreamily walked through the streets of Odaiba to the local store. He really needed some soda and so he went to his favourite store to get it, after all, he needed some sugar into him before he went home to change before going to a special graduation party that the digidestined families were throwing for Matt, Sora and Tai. Tai walked into the store, not realising that the fate of his love life was about to begin to change for the better.

* * *

In the store, Tai walked over to the refrigerator section and lifted out his favourite drink. Turning round he saw a cutesy brown haired girl in a wheelchair going up the aisle with what looked to be a boyfriend. What Tai didn't know was that the girl's name was Rei and she was with a friend, a family friend, not a boyfriend. This boy's name was Hideto. They were gathering supplies for a family night in to celebrate Rei graduating. Rei had already celebrated graduation with her friends but because it happened to be her 18th birthday, her family wanted to have a special gathering in the evening with just close family and family friends. Nothing too fancy, just a cosy night in.

Tai smiled, they sure looked like a nice couple, however, he noticed that the pair didn't hold hands or seem to act like they were going out. Maybe they were just friends, like him and Sora. Tai internally laughed, him and Sora were like that, people used to think that they were going out, but really they were just good friends, except that Tai had growing feelings for Sora who had a crush ion Matt. So in the end, he just let her go and it was the right decision because his two best friends couldn't have been happier.

Suddenly a phone beeped, bringing Tai back to reality, He looked at his phone to see a text from Kari, his sister, telling him to hurry up and get home, otherwise he'd have no time to get ready for the party. Tai sighed and rushed to the checkout with his drink before rushing out of the store and down the street.

All of this had been seen by Rei. Yes, she had noticed the boy's dreamy eyes as he thought about things. She couldn't help but notice that he was everything she wanted in a guy physically. Tall, slightly tanned, handsome and he had nice hair. But then again, he'd hardly notice her, the girl in a wheelchair and he probably had a girlfriend. In fact every good guy seemed to be taken. But no guy had ever or would ever pick her or want her in a romantic way, she was destined to be alone, but she was ok with that because obviously there was a reason why she meant to be alone. But still, there was no harm in looking and dreaming when she saw a cute guy. As Tai ran out of the shop she couldn't help but think and wonder to herself what his story was, how he'd got to the store, what sort of day he'd had, what was his personality, who was he, what was his life like? Rei smirked softly, she was just too curious. But then again she was always game for a good puzzle. However Rei knew that the chances of her seeing the guy again were slim, so her questions didn't matter. All that mattered at that precise moment was deciding on some last minute snacks for the party, plus Hideto wanted her help to pick some chocolates and flowers for some girl from his work that he was interested in.

* * *

Later that evening, the party at the Kamiya's had begun, and the digidestined parents were taking lots of pictures of Tai, Sora and Matt.

"Say cheese boys!", "Give Sora a hug boys!" "Ooh, they make such a cute couple!"

Everyone was having a good time, but for Sora, Matt and Tai there was a feeling of anxiety and uncertainty, because you see, the three were going to different universities, although Matt and Tai where both staying in Tokyo, they were studying on opposite sides of the city, Tai to study Law with international relations and Matt to study astronomical sciences with music. As for Sora, she was heading to Kyoto to study fashion. All of them felt a wave of nostalgia pass over them; they all felt a longing for the past, a longing for their adventures in the digital world which had come to a close a few years back.

"I can't believe it's come to this, I'm really going to miss you guys when I'm in Kyoto." Said Sora sadly to Tai and Matt.

"Hey, come on Sor, you'll be fine, we'll be fine and we'll catch the train every weekend to come see you." Said Matt before looking at his girlfriend's sad eye and said, "Look, we were the digidestined and nothing stopped us all those years ago, so why would anything stop us now?"

"Matt's right Sor'" stated Tai smiling, before coming closer Sora, hugging her and saying "Look, you and me, we've come through Kindergarten, elementary school, the digital world, middle school and high school, we've played soccer together, you taught me how to play tennis and although we've had a few fall outs, we've always come back together. That means we're best friends and although we're going our separate ways for the time being, I know you'll be back in a few years. So what's a little distance between best friends, nothing has destroyed our friendship before (well, apart from the whole hairclip incident) so why would anything destroy it now!"

Sora then realised how much Tai had grown up. She desperately hoped that Tai would find a girl, the right girl, which for Tai was someone quite cutesy, innocent, a little bit naïve and perhaps slightly shy with new people but really bubbly when you get to know her. She knew that even though she would be miles apart from her best friend, they would always be close. She also knew that although she had never loved Tai to the same level she loved Matt, she cared for him deeply, and hoped that he would find someone that would make his world turn upside down, someone he would go to the ends of the world for, someone who he was destined to be with.

Then there was Matt, the love of her life, she knew they were taking a risk going long distance, but they were only a train ride away from each other. Plus, it was better that he keep Tai in order and helped him to find a girl, a decent girl for that matter.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two!" admitted Sora sadly before hugging the two boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city, a toast had been made for Rei, and the party was over. Rei was sad, but somewhat relived, after so many years of insecurities and being too scared to speak, she was free of high school drama, free to be herself and free to make a difference to the world. Rei was planning to go to Tokyo University to study to become a children's nurse. What she didn't know however, was that her life was going to change forever and her path in life was about to cross with someone else's.

* * *

Ok so that is the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be written and should be up sometime over the summer, perhaps around late July? I would write it earlier but I'm going to be doing a kids mission team for two weeks plus I'll be working so I won't get much of a chance to write over those two weeks, but afterwards, I can write all I like on days I'm not working.

. Thanks for reading everyone and God bless!

Angel9979


End file.
